Chaos in the Dumping Ground
by DannyRoranicus44
Summary: When new boy Marc shows up tension is created between Johnny and Tee and chaos follows soon after.
1. Preview

**Here's my first Dumping Ground fanfic. I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

Johnny sat on his bed in his room listening to music. He didn't hear the knock on his bedroom door and was surprised when Mike entered with a boy that Johnny didn't recognize. The boy looked around Johnny's age but was slightly taller than Johnny and had black hair and green eyes. Johnny pulled his headphones out of his ears and stood up quickly. "Who's this?" Johnny demanded, looking from the boy to Mike.

"This is Marc. He'll be staying here for a while," Mike explained. "It was all a bit sudden so we didn't have enough time to tell you that you'll be sharing your room with him."

"What?" Johnny exclaimed, looking around his room and clarifying that it was much too small to have another bed in it, especially with all the mess on the floor. "There's no room for another bed."

"There is room if you clear all the junk off the floor," Mike disagreed as he scanned the room. "Since when did you get so unorganised?"

"I'm in the middle of organising my room," Johnny corrected Mike.

"Well you can organise Marc into it," Mike smiled, acting as if everything was agreed, before leaving the room so Johnny couldn't argue anymore.

"If you move your bed into that corner then we'll have enough room," Marc smirked and Johnny knew that Marc was purposefully trying to wind him up. In return, Johnny sat on his bed, refusing to move it and put his headphones back in. Johnny watched with a smirk as Marc turned as left the room. At first Johnny thought he'd won and that Marc was going to go and ask Mike to share a room with someone else but his heart sank when Marc returned with Mike. Johnny could do nothing but give in.

/

After Johnny's room had been completely moved around by Mike and Marc while Johnny watched from a side line, Mike left to introduce Marc to the other kids. Johnny sat on his bed trying to get used to his new room. All of his certificates and posters had been moved and were now all clumped together like wallpaper, there was another bed parallel to Johnny's with green sheets which completely messed up Johnny's blue scheme. Johnny sighed, it looked like he was going to have to get used to the way his room was now organised.

After half an hour, Johnny became bored of sitting in his room. He stood up and went downstairs into the living room. To his surprise Marc was nowhere to be seen but Tee, Lily (who was on rest by care) and Carmen were sat talking to each other. "What's up?" Johnny asked, causing Carmen and Tee to look up and practically ran over to Johnny while Lily rolled her eyes and sat back on the couch.

"You are so lucky!" Carmen explained, bouncing around on the spot. Johnny stared at Carmen for a bit, frowning.

"Lucky?" Johnny asked slowly completely unsure about why Carmen thought he was so lucky.

"You get to share a room with Marc," Tee explained as Carmen was too busy bouncing around to explain.

"Marc?" Johnny chuckled, surprised that Carmen and Tee were saying that sharing a room with Marc was lucky. "What's so good about him?" There was no reply as Carmen and Tee just looked at him. Johnny suddenly realised what was going on. "You don't like Marc do you?" Johnny asked, staring at Tee.

"I like him as a friend," Carmen spoke, obviously not noticing that Johnny wasn't looking at her.

"I'm not talking to you," Johnny told Carmen, without looking away from Tee.

"Maybe I do. So what?" Tee shrugged though she spoke quietly.

"He's an idiot that's what," Johnny snapped. "Stay away from him."

"No," Tee shouted back. "You don't even know him properly and you're jumping to conclusions. I'm fed up with you telling me what I can or can't do." Tee shoved past Johnny and ran out of the room.

"Well done Johnny," Carmen muttered as she ran past him and ran after Tee. Johnny sighed and looked over at Lily who shook her head before following her friends out the room. Johnny turned around and kicked the wall just as Elektra walked in.

"What's up now grumps?" Elektra asked as she dropped down onto the couch. At first Johnny felt like telling her to keep her nose out of things that didn't concern her but soon remembered that Elektra had helped him out before. Johnny turned round with a smile.

/

After snapping at Johnny and storming out of the room, Tee met Marc halfway up the stairs. "Tee, what's wrong?"

"Johnny," Tee spluttered out as she continued up the stairs. She expected Marc to continue down the stairs, the way he had been headed, so was surprised when she turned to see him following her. As she looked around on the top of the stairs, she saw Carmen and Lily at the bottom and quickly indicated for them to leave her alone for a while. She led Marc into her room.

"So what did Johnny do?" Marc asked as he closed Tee's bedroom door behind him.

"Just the normal stuff," Tee sighed as she sat down on the edge of her bed. "Trying to control me. Trying to tell me what to do. Doesn't he realise I have a life of my own?"

"Maybe I should go and talk to him," Marc suggested and began to leave but Tee stopped him.

"No," Tee argued. "It will just make things worse."

"Tee, I don't want to get in between you and Johnny but…" Marc hesitated, unsure of how to say the words.

"What is it?" Tee leaned forwards, eagerly waiting for Marc to finish his sentence.

"I think it would be best if you showed him that you don't need him to be so protective and controlling over you," Marc explained carefully and smiled when he saw Tee nodding her head in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right," Tee smiled, going along with what Marc was saying. "I'm nearly thirteen. I can fend for myself now."

/

"So you want me to help you to get Marc to stay away from Tee?" Elektra asked Johnny while reading a magazine.

Johnny, who was pacing in front of the doorway, quickly replied, "Yes." Elektra sat up, throwing her magazine behind the couch.

"What's in it for me?" Elektra asked. Johnny stopped pacing and stared at Elektra as if she was mad to ask for something in return. "I'm not doing it if I don't get something out of it." Johnny sighed and pulled a five pound note out of his pocket but Elektra shook her head. "A fiver's not going to do it." Johnny hesitated before pulling out another five pound note. "How much money do you carry around with you?" Elektra asked in amazement.

"Does it matter?" Johnny snapped and held up the ten pounds. "Will you help me or not?" Elektra stood up, took the ten pounds out of Johnny's hand and walked out of the room. "I take it that's a yes." Johnny called after Elektra as he ran after her.

/

Tee was stood by her bedroom door. "You'll help me!" Tee exclaimed in amazement, surprised that Marc was offering to help.

"Of course," Marc smiled as he scanned Tee's bedroom. "What are friends for?" His eyes stopped on Tee's phone and he smiled before looking back at Tee. "Though it would come at a small cost."

"Anything," Tee agreed quickly before she had a chance to think about what she was saying.

"You're phone and twenty quid," Marc decided quickly.

"But that's loads!" Tee complained as she ran to grab her phone. Marc sighed and got up, heading for the door.

"I suppose you don't need any help then," Marc said as he opened the door. Tee looked from at her phone but then decided it was too much. All she had to do was tell Johnny she didn't need him breathing down her neck all the time.

"No thank you," Tee smiled politely. "I'll be fine."

"All right but good luck getting him to listen to you," Marc shrugged as he began to leave the room. "It's a shame you don't share a room with you because he'd have to stay in the room at night while you're dropping hints. But you don't need any help." Marc went to close the door behind him but Tee rushed forwards.

/

Johnny and Elektra were happy with their plan but decided to wait until the next day to carry out their scheme, when it would be more convenient so they both decided to retire to their rooms for the night. Johnny's heart sank when he saw Marc in the room playing with his phone but Johnny decided there wasn't much he could do downstairs and that Mike or Gina would be sending them all to bed pretty soon. Johnny lay down on his bed and pulled out his phone, taking another look at what Marc was doing. Somehow. Marc's phone looked strangely familiar and then Johnny realised why. He jumped up and pulled the phone out of Marc's hand. Marc sat up. "What are you doing with my phone?" Marc snapped. He tried to reach out for it but Johnny moved his hand back.

"This isn't your phone," Johnny retorted. "This is Tee's phone. I should know. I gave it to her." Johnny was waving it about so Marc took his chance and grabbed the phone back from Johnny.

"She gave it to me," Marc explained, realising this was a good chance to help Tee out. "She was upset earlier and gave me the phone telling me she didn't want anything you gave her."

"That's not true," Johnny shouted and pulled Marc off his bed. Before Johnny could even realise how stupid his move had been he felt his head whack against the floor. Marc was stronger and bigger than him but Johnny wasn't going to let him win that easily. Johnny kicked out at Marc and was quite satisfied when he managed to hit him in the stomach, forcing Marc to loosen his grip on Johnny. Johnny then managed to wriggle through and get to his feet. As he stood up he noticed that the other kids had begun to gather at the doorway. He knew he was going to have to be quick because Mike or Gina would be up any second wondering what the commotion was. Then Johnny saw Tee in the crowd and realised what he was doing. He realised how much he had been controlling her though he had only meant what was best for her. He realised how much he must have upset her early that day. He realised that he needed to stop the fight before he upset Tee even more. Johnny turned back to Marc, hoping to apologize and stop the fighting but stared in horror when he saw that Marc was already back on his feet and charging at Johnny. Johnny didn't have enough time to react and grimaced in pain as he was pushed against the wall. That's when Mike and Gina walked in and even though he knew he was in trouble, Johnny was glad they did.

**Thanks for reading. Please review telling me what you think of it.**


	2. Ep1- Values of Friendship

**I've decided to make this story into a series type thing with 13 'episodes' (chapters). This will mainly focus on Johnny, Tee and Marc, centred around their relationships but I will hopefully also include some parts between Johnny and Elektra. The previous chapter was just a very long preview, introducing Marc and setting things up for this chapter.**

Episode 1 – The Value of Friendship

The next day, everyone, spare Carmen and Tee were sat eating breakfast. After Mike had spoken to Johnny and Marc about their fight, Johnny had managed to talk to Tee and apologise about the whole incident. It seemed to Johnny that Marc was trying to act more friendly around him but although he and Marc had apologised to each other in front of Mike, Johnny definitely hadn't meant it. He couldn't understand how Mike expected him to be super enthusiastic about sharing a room with a boy who he hated and had almost beaten him up quite badly. So now, as Johnny sat at the table (as far away from Marc as possible) he was trying to come up with a way to get revenge on Marc. He and Elektra had come up with a plan the previous day but Johnny hadn't been thinking properly when he agreed with the plan and realised that if he were to go through with Elektra's plan then he and Tee would fall out, again. The main problem Johnny had was that his revenge couldn't be anything physical and he knew now that Marc was stronger and (as he had already knew) stronger than him. Johnny was suddenly distracted from his thoughts when he saw Carmen dance into the room, beaming happily. "What are you so happy about?" Tyler, who was sat next to Johnny and had also seen Carmen dance in, questioned Carmen.

"I'm being fostered," Carmen replied in an annoying sing-song type voice.

"Congratulations," Johnny shrugged before returning to his beans on toast and turning his thoughts back to his plan while everyone else gave Carmen their congratulations.

"WHAT?" A sudden yell caused Johnny to look up from his plate in surprise. Tee was standing in the doorway, staring angrily at Carmen. Johnny guessed that Tee had just found out that Carmen was leaving the Dumping Ground. Johnny felt the urge to get up and help Tee calm down but he remembered the conversation they had both had the previous night when he'd gone to apologise.

_Johnny knew Mike would kill him if he caught him sneaking into Tee's room but Johnny knew he would be unable to sleep if he didn't have the chance to say sorry to Tee. As he pushed Tee's bedroom door open, Johnny hoped that she wouldn't have fallen asleep already. Thankfully, Tee was still awake and sat up when she saw her door being pushed open. "Johnny," she whispered when she managed to figure out who the figure was. "What are you doing?" Johnny walked over to the side of Tee's bed so he knew she could definitely hear what he was saying._

"_I'm sorry for earlier," Johnny muttered. "I know it can seem like I'm controlling you sometimes but I'm just trying to help-" Johnny was cut off by Tee interrupting him._

"_I know Johnny," Tee said quickly, sparing Johnny from the long speech he had been preparing while waiting for Mike to fall asleep. "I was just wondering if you could let me make my own decisions from now on. I'm nearly 13. I can look after myself."_

"_Okay, I let you look after yourself," Johnny agreed as he walked back towards the door. "Just be careful."_

As Johnny watched Tee run from the room, Johnny decided to do what Tee had asked him to do last night. Let her look after herself. Johnny looked round at everyone else who were all watching him as if they expected him to do something. "What?" Johnny asked feeling slightly unnerved that everyone was staring at him.

"Aren't you going to go and help Tee?" Frank said exactly what everyone else was thinking. Johnny felt anger rise in his chest. Didn't anyone else realise that Tee wanted to take care of her own life? He also begun to wonder why everyone turned to him when Tee got upset. He knew he was her brother and was occasionally protective over her but friends were also meant to comfort friends. They couldn't always leave it up to him to sort things out with Tee.

"It's Carmen who should be talking to her," Johnny remarked glaring at the rest of the kids sitting around the table. "She's the one who upset her." Johnny pushed his chair out and walked off into the garden. He heard Mike call after him but ignored the call.

/

"Don't worry Carmen," Faith smiled optimistically. "It's not your fault. Tee will be happy for you when it's sunk in a bit and you know what Johnny's like." Carmen's large beam had now disappeared and she slumped down at the table.

"I'm not sure I want to be fostered anymore," Carmen grumbled, staring at the beans and toast Mike had set down for her before hurrying off after Johnny.

"What!" Tyler exclaimed, staring at Carmen as if she was mad. "I'd do anything to get someone to want to foster me." Rick stared at Tyler, telling him to shut up because he wasn't helpful.

"Carmen just think," Rick turned to Carmen after managing to shut Tyler up. "You won't have to cope with Johnny and his strops." Carmen laughed but she still wasn't completely sure she wanted to leave.

"Thanks guys," She mumbled as she got up. "I'll think about it some more. I'll go and talk to Tee." Marc, who had remained silent throughout the previous events, decided that it was probably not the best idea for Carmen to go and talk to Tee. He was fairly certain that Tee wouldn't want to talk to Carmen at the moment so he stood up.

"Sorry Carmen but I think it'll be best if I go," Marc offered, slipping past Carmen and making his way to the doorway however he stopped when he heard some of the kids laughing behind him. He spun around. "What's so funny?"

"Marc and Tee sitting in a tree-" Jody begun to sing. Deciding he'd leave Jody and the others to believe whatever they wanted to believe, Marc turned and left the room. He was surprised how loud Jody was singing as he could still hear her until he got to the top of the stairs. Marc had never actually thought of it that way, only seeing his relationship with Tee as friends but as he walked towards Tee's room he started to think about the possibilities. However he quickly found himself shaking the thoughts from his head when he stopped outside Tee's room. He gently knocked on the door and waited until he heard a muffled 'come in' before opening the door and entering. Tee was lay on her front on her bed with her head buried in her pillow. Marc sat down on the edge of the bed. He hadn't planned what to say. It usually came when he was in the situation but right now he was stumped. Nothing was coming to him. "Are you okay?" Marc blurted out before he could even think about how stupid the question was that he had just asked. Tee lifted her head slightly and from the redness around her eyes, Marc could see she had been crying. "Hey, what's the matter? You'll still be able to text or phone Carmen."

"It's not that," Tee spluttered out and Marc could see she was holding back tears as she sat up. "Carmen and Lily are my best friends and they've both got out of here before me. What's so wrong about me?" Marc started to wish he had allowed Carmen to talk to Tee or bullied Johnny into doing it as he was beginning to feel awkward.

"It's not about what you're like," Marc said softly, grateful that he half knew what to say. "It's more about the family's preferences. Like the people wanting to foster Carmen are probably looking for one girl whereas you have Johnny with you whereas Lily just returned to her dad so she wasn't chosen by anyone."

"I suppose," Tee agreed but she didn't sound content and Marc wasn't sure if what he was saying was making Tee feel any better and he was starting to see that it would probably be best if Johnny spoke to her however for some reason Johnny didn't seem like he wanted to talk to Tee.

"Is everything alright between you and Johnny?" Marc asked though when he saw Tee's look of panic he suddenly realised that probably hadn't been the best thing to say. Tee opened her mouth to say something but Marc decided he'd better clear it up, quickly. "It's just because I would have expected him to come up and see if you were alright but it doesn't seem like he came in here."

/Values of Friendship/

Johnny sat in the den, pulling twigs off the nearby trees, when Mike walked in. "Don't you think you should be helping Tee out," Mike asked. "It's hard watching someone you care about leave the Dumping Ground."

"I know Mike," Johnny sighed, looking at the floor. "Tee left before remember but she's nearly thirteen now. She can look after herself. She can handle this herself."

"Is this what she told you," Mike continued to ask questions. Without looking up from the floor, Johnny sighed and slowly nodded. "Johnny, you're her brother. You don't have to be breathing down her neck all the time and she can handle some things by herself but when she's upset, family is the best thing for her."

"But I can't help her," Johnny said, finally looking up from the floor and staring at Mike. "The only thing I'm good at is getting angry." Johnny returned his gaze to the floor.

"That's not true Johnny," Mike said. "Who told you that? Marc? You're the most helpful person in this house." Johnny's head shot up and he smiled at the last compliment.

"No, Marc didn't say it. It's true… apart from the helping thing," Johnny explained with a smile.

"There," Mike smiled when Johnny mentioned helping. "You've admitted you're good at helping so go and help your sister." Johnny nodded then got to his feet and ran off back towards the house.

"Thanks Mike!" Johnny called as he ran out of sight.

/Values of Friendship/

Johnny burst into Tee's room and saw Marc and Tee talking. Johnny was about to tell Marc to leave them alone when he realised that Marc was quite good with words and would be able to help him if he needed any. "Hey Tee," Johnny greeted her as he sat down next to Marc. "Are you okay?" Tee opened her mouth to reply but Johnny didn't give her enough time. "I know you said you wanted to look after yourself but I'm your brother. I should be there for you when you're upset and be able to help you if you need any." Johnny was surprised that he had said what he said but was also quite happy with himself.

"I'm okay Johnny," Tee replied. "I was a bit down about us not being fostered but-"

"We will be fostered one day," Johnny interrupted, not letting Tee finish her sentence. "We just need to wait for the right people to come. People who want to adopt two people and like both of us. It might be difficult but I'm sure there will be someone out there."

"Yes, thank you Johnny. You made me feel much better," Tee lied with a smile. The truth is Marc had already beaten Johnny to the post and by the time Johnny had decided to show his face Marc had already cheered Tee up. Tee, however could see that Johnny was proud of himself and didn't want to hurt his feelings. Tee got up and left the room, leaving Marc and Johnny together.

"Good speech mate," Marc smirked and left the room to follow Tee downstairs. Johnny stared after him, unsure if Marc meant it or was being sarcastic.

/Values of Friendship/

Tee walked down into the living room to find Carmen sitting on the couch. "Carmen," Tee began awkwardly. She wasn't sure if Carmen would want to talk to her after the way she responded to Carmen's great news earlier. Carmen turned round and smiled.

"Oh, hi Tee," she said.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I was just a bit down in the dumps," Tee said honestly. "I think it's fantastic news."

"I'm not sure I'm going to go," Carmen admitted.

"What?" Tee exclaimed in surprise. Carmen had been really excited about being fostered earlier in the day. Tee wondered if Carmen's sudden change of heart had anything to do with her. "You have to go. If this is about my reaction, I truly don't mind."

"Are you sure?" Carmen asked with an uncertain face.

"Positive," Tee smiled.

/Values of Friendship/

All of the kids stood outside the Dumping Ground, waiting to say goodbye to Carmen. Her new foster parents had just arrived and Carmen placed her suitcases into the boot of the car then turned to the group gathered outside. "Bye!" She said. "I'm going to miss you all." She turned to Tee. "I promise I will phone you."

"You better," Tee called after her as Carmen climbed into the car. All the kids waved as Carmen left in the car. Mike and Gina began to herd everyone back inside. Johnny turned to Tee.

"Are you okay?" Johnny asked Tee.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tee smiled.

/Values of Friendship/

**There you go. That's the end of the first episode. Please tell me what you think of it.**

The next episode is called War in the Dumping Ground:-  
Now Carmen's gone, Johnny and Marc can have their own room however both of them want to stay in their present room. The battle over the bedrooms begins.


End file.
